


sisterly love

by befham



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are sinners. Unnatural to the world around them. If they were ever found out, they would be killed.<br/>She loves her brother, not in a way that a sister should.<br/>Cersei doesn't care one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sisterly love

_This is wrong._

_Unnatural._

Those are her first thoughts when she feels her brothers lips against hers.

_Or at least it should feel wrong._

But for Cersei nothing has felt more right.

Since her body started changing, she has noticed men staring at her, some even as bold to touch her. Cersei doesn't like it, and Jaime likes it less, but he soon puts a stop to any man who has any ideas about taking her to bed. She is the daughter of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, not some plaything for men to look at. The first few years when there is still a small part of innocence left in her soul, she thinks that it's just Jaime looking after her, being the protective brother that he has always been. But as she grows older and wiser to the ways of the world, she recognises the look in her brother's eyes.

Jaime is jealous.

She doesn't know how to feel about that at first. Jaime is her twin, her other half. They came into this world together and they will leave it together.

She starts watching him closely. And then she starts to like his reactions.

She starts flirting with lords and even servants just to garner his attention.

But one night he angrily pulls her away from the handsome son of one of her father's bannermen and shouts at her and calls her a whore. She strikes him across his cheek. She can see he regrets the words immediately, but she doesn't forgive him or acknowledge his apologies. She ignores him for weeks, and it's not until he almost dies during a hunt that she finds herself longing for her other half. That night once the castle is sleeping, Cersei walks through the corridors in nothing but her nightgown until she is standing outside of her brother's door. She does not knock. He is standing by the fire, his chest bare and hard with muscle.

"Cersei?" She throws herself into his arms and clings to him desperately. She whispers, "Don't leave me, Jaime. Ever." And then she kisses him.

It is sweet and hesitant, everything a first kiss should be.

He fucks her slowly that night, wipes her tears away when he first pushes into her and kisses her lips sweetly to distract her from the pain. She rocks against him slowly, gaining more and more pleasure as the pain slowly recedes. And when she has reaches her orgasm, Jaime pulls out of her and comes over her stomach. He holds her in bed for the first time in years and she can't help but think that everything between them has changed, yet it is still the same.

II

As they grow older and harder, he fucks her harder and rougher. Adreneline from secrets and fighting often results in Hansel pounding into her from behind in hidden places around the rock where she often bites her lips bloody to stop herself from screaming in pleasure. She sometimes has bruises on her hips for weeks.

There are times when they cling to one another in desperation and those are the times that he takes her slowly, lovingly. He always stares into her eyes and if she dares to close hers he will command in his rough voice, "Look at me." Those are her favourite times in life, the times where Jaime is gentle and sweet. They are not two words that describe her brother often, but he is always gentle and sweet with her.

But as time goes on, Jaime joins the Kingsguard, a war is fought, a King dies and another is crowned. And then she is forced to marry Robert Baratheon. Their wedding is night is not something she remembers with fondness. But after the man spills himself inside of her, he rolls over and proceeds to fall in a drunken slumber.

_I should have run away with Jaime when we had the chance._

But time goes on. A child is conceived. A child is born. A child dies. Jaime holds her throughout it all.

She vows never to carry another child fathered by Robert.

She vows to only carry Jaime's children from that moment on.

He never comes inside of her in fear of pregnancy. He always pulls out of her before the last moment and decorates her skin with his come. But she wants this. _Needs_ this. If he can never truly be hers, then she wants to always be his.

"Come inside of me," she whispers against his lips desperately one night as he fucks her. It has been months since she has been with him, and she can't take it anymore. His thrusts lose their rhythm as he grunts in surprise. He pulls back and stares at her in confusion. "Please," Cersei begs.

"Cersei," Jaime's rough voice rasps. "We can't-"

"Yes, yes we can Jaime. Please. For me." She lets out a particularly load moan and all thoughts leave her mind as her orgasm rips through her. And then she feels it, she feels his release filling her up and all she can think is _finally._

II

They are sinners. Unnatural to the world around them. If they were ever found out, they would be killed.

She loves her brother, not in a way that a sister should.

Cersei doesn't care one bit.


End file.
